Zombies
There are different types of zombies in Zombie Rush, most are naturally spawned in-game, but players who have died can respawn as a zombie wielding a Z-Weapon. Players can only become certain types of zombies. Not all zombies mentioned below are available to play as a player zombie. The difference in damage is extremely small between variants of zombies. Brutes do a tad-bit more damage than their smaller counterparts. Multipliers on the HP Portion of the Enemy Briefs are how much they compare to their Normal Variants. Normal Normal zombies are the weakest zombies in terms of strength and health. Relatively easy to kill, they are also numerous and very common in early waves, but as waves come and go, they are replaced by stronger and deadlier zombies, and more brutes. Their brute form is stronger, but not by much, and are only lethal to beginners usually. By themselves or groups of 2 to 5, they are easy to defeat, but as a swarm, Brutes can take a long time to kill, and in that time, they may be able to corner you. A normal zombie's skin is green and they wear plain brown pants and shirt. This is the default zombie you play when you play as a zombie. Silver These are weak as well, but a bit stronger than Normal Zombies. They are pretty uncommon throughout all the waves (well, so far as I've seen), but beginners may have a hard time with these and their brute form. Silver zombies are gray in color. Gold Still relatively weak, Golden Zombies are rarer than Silver or Normal but are still not a large threat to players who know their weaponry and tactics well. They can be easily destroyed even with starter weapons. Golden Zombies are gold and yellowish in color. There is also a Gold Skeleton. Gold Skeletons are no stronger and give no more reward than a Normal Skeleton. Ruby These ones are even rarer than Silver, and I don't think I've ever seen 5 or more chasing someone. They deal less than moderate damage, but still can be lethal if you let them near you. They stand out with their red bodies and may seem tough when your beginner-mediocre leveled. Sapphire Sapphire zombies, not as rare as Ruby or Emerald zombies, and do not pose a threat as big as other high-tier zombies. These zombies are a deep shade of blue. Emerald Emerald zombies have more health then Ruby and therefore pose a threat to players with low-tier weapons, such as the pistol. Their body parts are light and dark green and so they stand out, similar to the ruby zombies. Diamond Diamond zombies are one of the toughest in the game, alongside Phantom. They are similar to silver zombies in term of color, therefore might be confused. Their body parts are bluer than the Silver Zombie but less blue than the Sapphire Zombie. They also have much more health than the silver zombies, meaning they are more of a threat to some players. Upon getting killed, they give more experience than normal zombies. There is also a Diamond Skeleton. Obsidian The Obsidian zombies are semi-rare black and dark grey zombies. They have a nice amount of health, and may pose a threat. Because of the dark coloring, they may be confused with Phantom zombies at first glance. This zombie can also be played as a player zombie, if you purchase it. Amethyst The Amethyst zombie is a pretty rare zombie in game They spawn rarely, and have a nice amount of health. Their brute can be seen somewhat uncommonly when they spawn, and they pose a threat to inexperienced players who made it the final waves. They can be easily distinguished from the crowd because of their blue body parts, and because of their head, which has a blueish-purple fire effect on it. These are my higher-priority targets, alongside the Phantom and Diamond zombies. Phantom The Phantom zombie is the most powerful zombie in the game. These are relatively rare, but I have been chased by two of them once. Their brute is also not that rare, as I have glimpsed him many times. They give the player a large number of experience upon getting killed, therefore they are a top-priority target for skilled players. The Phantom zombie is also unique in appearance. Instead of the classic zombie face and two shade coloring, These zombies are completely black. For the face, they have no mouth but only two red eyes. Also, their whole body is slightly transparent, meaning they can get recognized from Obsidian zombies easily but can be confused with them at first sight. They emit a soft red glow. There is also a Phantom Skeleton. Wraith Zombie They are blue phantom zombie. Pictures to be added soon. Please add if you can.Category:Gameplay Category:Enemies